


Last Chance

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Desperation Move, Happy Ending, M/M, Not as dark as the summary makes it sound, Porn, Secrets, Steve is an adorable dummy, Tony is soft as cookie dough, We're going to die sex, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve and Tony only have one night left to live, and Steve has something he's always wanted to try.





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For my stony bingo square "we're going to die sex" :P

Steve stood in the centre of the room - the cell - for a few minutes. At least it wasn't the dingy-concrete-and-bars kind of cell. It was just a room. A blank, sterile, white tile room, empty save for the two of them. Tony had slumped down against the wall with a sigh and was currently rubbing his hands over his face, but Steve just felt numb. 

A death sentence. Thor had said these people were friendly, and yet here they were, sentenced to death with no trial, no lawyers, just one angry, alien judge who seemed to have something personal against Tony's armour. So in twelve hours they would be executed. 

Sam, Natasha, and Clint were too far away to help, dealing with the civilian uprising in the far west, and so that was… it. Steve looked around the room, blinking. It was just -

It.

Steve's eyes settled on Tony. He had curled up, face pressed against his knees, but he seemed to sense Steve's gaze on him because he sat up and looked back. 

"We're fucked," he said.

Steve nodded, throat tight. "It really seems that way. God, I'm so sorry, Tony."

Tony waved his apology away. "Not your fault. We didn't know. Thor hadn't heard about the coup. It was just bad luck, really."

"I'm still sorry."

Tony smiled sadly at Steve then sprawled against the wall. "Fuck."

"Now what?"

Tony's smile shifted into a smirk. "Well, Cap, guess we've got twelve hours to kill. How do you want to spend your last night alive?"

Steve stared at him for a moment, a thousand thoughts churning around in his head. But there was really only one answer to that question. Steve lifted his hands and started working the top snaps of his suit open. With the collar open, he was able to lower the zipper then shrug out of the jacket which left him in just his undershirt.

"Um -"

Steve opened his fly next, popping his belt open and letting it fall with his pants. 

"Steve?"

He grabbed the back of his undershirt and pulled it over his head, baring his chest to Tony. He stood there in nothing but his fitted, blue boxer-briefs, and met Tony's stunned gaze with his own. "Yes?"

"Why - um - just wondering why you're suddenly naked?"

"I'm not naked. I'm nearly naked. You asked me how I want to spend my last twelve hours alive and, well -" Steve gestured vaguely towards his crotch "- I was hoping you'd get me the rest of the way naked."

Tony seemingly choked on nothing. "You - You want to have sex? With me? Am I having a stroke? Are we already dead?"

"You're not having a stroke, Tony." Steve sighed, trying to figure out how to explain this. "Look… there's -" Steve settled a hand on the back of his neck, scratching up through his hair. "We only have twelve hours left to live. I really don't see how we're going to get out of this. We're alone. And I really don't want to die a fucking virgin."

"You're a who now?" Tony said, eyebrows hitting the ceiling.

And where Steve had felt confident before, now he felt exposed, standing in the middle of the room in his underwear. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. That Tony would just jump him without asking questions? "I'm a virgin… I mean, not entirely. I have  _ some  _ experience, but there's something I've never done, and I always wanted to try it, and I've just… never had a partner I trusted. But we're friends, right? And I trust you. And we're screwed anyway -" he winced at the inadvertent pun while Tony snorted "- so it's not like it's going to be awkward tomorrow. So… yeah…  I was hoping you might help me out with that…"

"Um -" Tony blinked.

"I thought… I mean, I've seen you looking…" Steve said breathlessly. This was all going horribly wrong. Was it too late to just put his clothes back on and pretend it never happened?

Tony shifted up to his feet, eyes raking over Steve's body with obvious interest. "I - yeah… Um. Steve, god, I'm so sorry, but I just don't think…"

Steve could feel his cheeks flaming, and he swallowed hard and started rummaging around for his clothes. "I'm sorry, Tony, nevermind. Shit -" He tried to find the legs of his pants but only realized a moment too late that he was holding his jacket. He deflated, utterly defeated.

"Steve -" Tony crossed the room in two quick steps and landed a warm hand on Steve's bicep. "Wait…"

"It's fine, Tony. Just pretend I never said that."

"No, I - fuck. Are you -? Steve you're serious, right? I mean, of course you are, you're never not serious about shit like this. Fuck… I - I can't -"

"I know, I get it  -"

"No. I can't pass this up. Only an idiot would say no to a proposition like that. Jesus, Steve." Tony's hand clenched on Steve's arm.

"But you said no."

"Temporary insanity."

"Tony…" Steve narrowed his eyes, trying to read Tony's expression. There was something tight there, but Steve couldn't put his finger on what it was, whether it was fear of their impending doom or discomfort with Steve's proposal.

"What is it you wanted to try, Steve?" Tony purred, shifting into Steve's space and making his breath hitch.

Steve swallowed. The last of his fleeting confidence evaporated. "I… I've never. Um. I've never been… on the bottom," he managed to stutter out. "You know."

"Steven Grant Rogers, are you asking me to fuck you?"

Steve forced himself to meet Tony's eye. "Yes, please."

"Well, shit." Tony's fingers twitched again.

"But only if you want to."

"Oh, I want to. Steve, you have to believe me. My hesitation is not because I don't want to. You're not wrong about the looking, I have been. You're a very attractive man. But - I guess it doesn't matter, does it? Like you said, we're screwed anyway…"

"What doesn't matter?"

"You know…" Tony waved his hand vaguely. "Ruin our friendship…"

There was something shifty under Tony's tone, but Steve couldn't quite pick it out. "I don't think we could ruin it," Steve said softly. "Even if we weren't about to die."

Tony softened, shuffling closer into Steve's space. He stroked his hand up and down Steve's bare arm. "Yeah… yeah, you're right. We couldn't. Alright. Let's do this. You sure?"

"I asked you."

"I know, but I still need enthusiastic consent. Just because you asked doesn't mean you can't stop it at any point, okay?"

"Alright."

Tony stood silently for a moment, eyes boring a hole in Steve's face then he frowned. "Shit. We don't have any lube or condoms. And I doubt these asshole aliens are going to offer us KY as a last meal."

"Uh…" Steve crouched down to rummage through the pouches on his belt. "I have this?" He held aloft a small container of vaseline.

Tony took it with a snort. "You're such a boy scout. Why do you have this?"

"I always carry it." Steve stood, crossing his arms. "It's useful."

"You're something else," Tony said, the words rough like he was choking something more back. "Alright. Guess condoms don't actually matter. How do you want to do this?"

Steve reached out, telegraphing his movement so Tony would have plenty of time to pull away, and grabbed two handfuls of the front of Tony's shirt. He reeled Tony in, until they were chest to chest, then pressed their lips together. At the first touch of Tony's mouth against his, arousal burst, low and hot, in Steve's core. It was like a movie; suddenly everything was heated, flustered movement.

Tony's hands locked to Steve's hips like magnets had drawn them there, and Steve pawed uselessly at Tony's clothing, tugging at his hem until he found bare skin to stroke his palms over. Tony was hot - searing hot - against him, and Steve pressed closer and closer until Tony's back hit the wall with an  _ unph.  _

Tony's hands slipped down the back of Steve's boxers, cupping his ass and squeezing. Steve couldn't bite back a moan. Tony's hands… Tony's hands were always what caught his eye. The way they moved, the deftness, the preciseness. They were strong but more importantly they were agile, like Tony, like Iron Man, and it made Steve's breath catch and his heart flutter to have them all over him.

He wanted more of him. Steve dropped his hands to Tony's shirt and worked his way down the row of buttons, Tony arching into his touch. When he reached the bottom, and finally felt the warm press of Tony's skin against his own. He popped open Tony's fly then slid his hands around his waist, teasing down under his waistband. Tony was smooth and warm and perfect in his arms.

Steve let his tongue dart out from between his lips, tasting the edge of Tony's. He pushed forward again, grinding his rapidly growing erection against Tony's thigh, and they lost balance. They stumbled to the floor together. Tony still against the wall, Steve now straddling his hips. He ground down and sighed when Tony moaned in response. 

Steve was so caught up in the need, in the drive to have more of this, that he didn't notice at first. He didn't notice the way Tony's hands twitched and clenched, how he flinched when Steve drew him closer, or the strange hitching to his breath. He didn't notice that Tony's body wasn't having the same reaction that his was. Until he did.

"Tony?" he asked, pulling back a scant inch to catch a look at Tony's expression. It was closed off.

Tony hummed and pulled Steve in again, hands teasing up his back, but ice water was flooding through Steve's veins. Steve let himself be drawn in for another kiss, but Tony's mouth was stiff and unyielding against his, and Steve broke away again, sitting back on his heels with a sigh. "We don't have to do this."

Tony opened his mouth like he was going to protest then snapped it shut again. He shook his head, breaking his eyes away from Steve to fix somewhere off to the side. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"It's okay. I shouldn't - I knew you were uncomfortable and I pushed for it anyway. Let's just forget about it. It was a bad idea."

Steve rolled off Tony to sit next to him with his back against the wall. He knew he should get dressed, but the heaviness of what they were facing settled over him without warning and he couldn't summon the energy to move. Tony stayed slumped where he was, shirt and pants open, all rucked up and covered with little pink marks where Steve had gripped a bit too hard. His fingers were tapping rapidly on the floor, some pattern Steve couldn't work out. 

"Thank you, though," Steve said, voice loud in the suddenly quiet room. "That was - um - nice."

Tony laughed tightly. "Oh, god." He dropped his face in his hands. Steve heard him whisper, "Come on, Stark," into his palms.

"Tony?"

Tony's face reappeared, a too-bright grin plastered on. "Okay, look there's a reason why this was so fucking awkward for me, and I really, really don't want you to die thinking you're not amazing at that because damn, you are. But I'm - um - having a little trouble getting… in the mood." Tony gestured in a vague sort of way, and Steve tried not to blush.

"It's fine, Tony. It's not like this is an ideal circumstance."

"That's not why."

"Oh." Steve shot a look his way, humiliation writhing in his gut. "Is it… me?"

"Fuck no!" Tony turned to him, then frowned. "Actually yes. But not in the way you're thinking!"

Steve gaped at him. "What other way is there?!"

"Fuck - I - shit." Tony curled back towards his own knees again and wrung his hands. "Ok, look. We're going to die anyway, right? So I should just, like, tell you. And get it over with. And then at least I'll be free of this secret, right? That'll feel good. Go out with a clean conscious…"

"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve reached for his hand then snatched it back, not sure if Tony was still okay with being touched. 

"I'm in love with you," Tony said, short simple, straight-forward.

It made no sense.

"Oh," Steve said. Then he realized that was not an appropriate reply. "Oh," he said again. It seemed to be all he could say until, "What?" leaked out.

Tony laughed without humour. "Good start. Oh god... I'm in love with you, Steve. I have been for what? Three years, now?" He scrubbed his fingers through his hair, sending it wild. "It's - it's bad… like those looks you caught? Not even the half of it. I'm like - totally gone. "You - you're, well, perfect. That's it. You're perfect to me. And this -" Tony gestured towards their partial nudity "- I just couldn't do it with that secret between us. It's too weird, you not knowing. It didn't seem fair, or something. I know it hardly matters, cause, yeah, dead soon. But…"

Steve shook himself out of the holding pattern he seemed to have fallen into when Tony started speaking. Tony was  _ in love  _ with him? That - that - "God, Tony, why didn't you tell me sooner? We wasted so much time."

Tony stared, wide eyed, like a startled animal, then he burst out laughing. His arms snapped around his sides and he laughed and laughed until tears streamed down his cheeks and it didn't really seem like laughter anymore.

Steve reached out and wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders, and, when he gave into the hold easily, pulled him against his chest and held him close. He ran soothing hands up and down Tony's back. "I'm so sorry," he murmured into his hair. "I didn't know. I didn't know. I would have liked to have known, though. You're my best friend, Tony. I would have said yes, I would have given us a chance."

Tony's breath hitched, and he burrowed deeper into Steve's chest. They stayed that way for a long time, holding each other. Tony's bare stomach was hot against Steve's, and the folds of his rumpled clothing dug into Steve's skin, but he didn't care; he wasn't letting Tony go for anything. But Tony leaned back a little, the shudders no longe wracking his body, and he looked up until their eyes met.

This kiss was nothing like the others. This kiss was slow and smooth, like cream in Tony's coffee in the morning. They sunk into it, Tony's hands landing on Steve's hips, thumbs stroking over the jutting bone. Steve's furrowed up over Tony's back and through his hair. Tony's knees fell on either either side of Steve's thigh as he pushed up to kneel over him.

There was no nip of scorching heat this time. Instead, Steve flushed with a low, slow warmth, the glow of late night campfire embers, after the flashy rush of the fire was gone. This warmth was rooted deep, long lasting; it filled every atom in his body. "Tony…" Steve whispered, and this time, when Tony hummed back, it was alive with want.

Tony sat back long enough to shed his shirt then dove in again, brushing his tongue along the seam of Steve's lips then slipping between when they parted. They kissed for a long time, and Steve expected any minute that it would start to get frustrating, just twisting around each other, exploring each others mouths without moving for more. But Tony's mouth was endlessly delectible, and Steve felt no urgency. 

The wall started to pinch, so Steve rolled Tony gently onto his back on the ground and pressed over him, swallowing down his gasp as his bare skin touched the cool tile. Tony's hips rolled up and Steve's breath caught when Tony's arousal brushed against his own. Tony's hands started to wander over Steve's shoulders, arms, back, and every touch set Steve humming. 

Everything else fell away and all Steve was aware of was Tony in his arms. They kissed, long and slow, hands wandering, until Tony gently eased Steve over onto his back and settled, hips tucked between Steve's thighs. He hooked a thumb in the waistband of Steve's boxer-briefs and raised an eyebrow at him. Steve nodded, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Once Tony had tugged Steve's underwear off, Steve felt more exposed than he'd expected. "Hey, you too," he said softly, gesturing at Tony's pants, needing to even the playing field.

Tony grinned and stood, dropping his pants and underwear in one go and kicking them away. He bent over Steve again and kissed a path down his chest, pausing to flick his tongue over one nipple then continuing down to Steve's stomach. Steve muscles jumped under the attention, caught between tickle and tease. He was painfully hard now, his lips tingling from the lengthy make out session, and the cool air in the room had raised goosebumps where Tony's tongue had trailed over his skin.

Tony brushed his palm over Steve's cock, and it jumped into his hand. "Oh, god," Steve bit out, trying not to writhe. 

Tony skated his hand back farther, brushing the sensitive skin behind Steve's balls. "Is this still what you want?" Tony asked softly, finger teasing towards the edge of Steve's hole.

Steve arched up into the touch. "Yes. Please. If you're okay with it."

"Of cour-" Tony cut off when Steve shot him an incredulous look. "Okay, fair." He crawled up and cupped Steve's cheek with one hand. "I want this. I've always wanted it. My reservations before were entirely because I wasn't being honest with you about how incredibly  _ much  _ I want this. So don't doubt that for a second. You know how I feel, and if you still trust m-"

"Tony!" Steve sat up so sharply he almost knocked Tony to the tile. His arm shot out and caught Tony around the waist steadying him. "I could never,  _ never,  _ stop trusting you, especially not for something like that. I trust you with my life - everything. How -?"

"Okay, okay." Tony stroked soothing thumbs over Steve's cheeks. "I trust you too. You want to do this?"

"Yes." The back of Steve's neck heated with a flush but he powered on. "I want to feel you inside me."

"God, Steve," Tony murmured, his eyes falling down Steve's chest like a waterfall. He eased Steve flat onto his back again, and this time Tony shuffled down until he was sprawled out over the tile on his stomach, propped up between Steve's legs.

Steve tried not to squirm. He felt so open and exposed like this, Tony's eyes devouring him, refusing to skip over a single inch. 

Tony grabbed the container of vaseline from where it had fallen in their earlier scramble. He locked eyes with Steve, and for a moment, the image of Tony tucked between his spread legs, looking up at him as if he were the whole world, stopped Steve's heart and buzzed out his hearing. He blinked and shook his head when he realized Tony was saying something. "Sorry, what?"

"You okay?" Tony's brow creased.

"You're just - um - very distracting."

Tony's concern broke into amusement. "If you don't like this, you tell me to stop, okay? No powering through it just because. Not everyone likes it."

And now it was Steve's turn for another confession. "Oh, I know I like it. I've just never tried it with another person."

Tony grinned, his hand sliding over Steve's thigh, tickling. "Oh, Steve… do you have toys? Do tell." But then Tony's mouth closed over Steve's cock and his hand slipped lower, fingers teasing at Steve's rim, and Steve couldn't speak, couldn't think. Tony was like lava, hot and tight and inexorable around Steve's cock, and he had to power through remembering to breathe.

Tony pulled off just long enough to say, "God, you're beautiful," in a shaky exhale, then he dropped down again. 

Steve resisted the urge to curl up around Tony, wanting to lock his legs around his shoulders and hold him there, thrust into how good it felt. But he forced himself to keep his feet on the tile and his arms spread wide, back as flat as he could make it. 

He heard the snap of the vaseline lid, and when Tony's fingers next brushed against him, they were slick and goopy. It wasn't exactly pleasant until Tony's fingertip slipped inside and then it was  _ incredible.  _

It was indescribably different, having a real person there instead of just a piece of silicone. Tony's fingers bent and moved and stretched, so alive and present and real. And while Steve had none of the control like this, he also had none of the effort. He could lay back and close his eyes and sink into nothing but the sensation of Tony working him open, Tony's hot tongue on his cock. A shiver rattled down his spine, and Tony's free hand soothed up the inside of his thigh. 

"Holy shit that feels so good," Steve whined as Tony pressed deeper with a second finger. 

Tony pulled back, his lips pink and slick. Steve longed to taste himself on Tony's mouth. "Do you want to come first?" Tony asked. "Can make it easier."

But Steve shook his head. "I want to come with you inside me. I know I can."

"Well, fuck," Tony breathed, his eyes dropping back to Steve's cock which stood proud, red and leaking, covered in Tony's spit. And if Tony didn't get in him  _ now  _ Steve was concerned he wouldn't make it.

"Come on." He snaked a hand down to thread his fingers through Tony's where they rested by his hip. "I'm ready."

Tony grabbed the vaseline again, slicked up his own cock then crawled up over Steve. With the hand that wasn't still tucked against Tony's on the tile, Steve hooked the back of Tony's head and eased him into a kiss. He felt the blunt pressure of Tony's cock against his rim, and Steve's breath caught. God, it was so much more than a toy. 

"You okay?" Tony breathed into their kiss.

Steve nodded then slipped his tongue past the seam of Tony's lips. He licked his own taste out of Tony's mouth and sighed when it made Tony moan. Tony's hips rocked forward and he sunk a little deeper. It was a stretch, alright, more than anything Steve had experienced on his own. But Tony was also warm, and smooth, and real, and that sent a new wave of arousal washing through him. He rose up to meet Tony as he pushed deeper, and in one long, slow slide, they met, Tony finally fully sheathed in Steve's body.

"Oh my god," Steve said, his head falling back against the tile again. He felt like Tony was filling up his entire body, pressing against his heart, rushing through his veins, stealing his breath; everything was Tony. 

Tony kissed him again, and when Steve surged up into it, Tony started to move. His thrusts were deep and slow, sliding over every nerve in Steve's body. He hooked his hand under Steve's thigh and shifted him up a bit and then suddenly he was hitting a new spot with each thrust that made Steve see fireworks when he squeezed his eyes shut. 

He was sure he was making horrifically unsexy noises, but he couldn't stop them and Tony didn't seem to mind. Tony stopped kissing him, pressing his mouth to Steve's collarbone and sucking in air against his skin. His thrusts picked up in pace and intensity. Steve hooked his legs around Tony's waist and rocked with him as he moved. It was so - so  _ much,  _ and Steve felt like he was filling up with some feeling he wasn't going to have room for. It flushed through him, and he gasped as it became overwhelming, drowning in it. He couldn't breathe - then it broke. 

Steve cried out and clutched at Tony and realized he was  _ coming,  _ but it wasn't like any orgasm he'd had before. It washed over him in waves that wouldn't seem to end, and he was only dimply aware of come splattering on his stomach.

"Oh wow, that was the most incredible thing I've ever seen," Tony groaned. "You're so tight -" His pace redoubled again, and Steve found himself unable to do anything but go limp in Tony's hold, still riding out the intense aftershocks, still trying to remember how to breathe. "I'm going to -" Tony stuttered out eventually. "I'm going to - do you want me to pull out?"

Steve whined and wrapped his legs tighter around Tony's waist, tugging him close. He wanted to feel Tony fill him up, wanted them to stay joined through this. 

Tony moaned and pressed impossibly closer, the rhythm of his hips breaking and stuttering. "Fuck, I'm going to come. You feel so good -" He gasped again, his breath hot against Steve's neck and then he stilled, his hips flush against Steve's. 

Steve could feel Tony's cock throbbing inside him, the heat and slick of him. He clutched at Tony's shoulder blades, as if he was going to tip off a ledge if he didn't have something to hold onto. 

Tony collapsed on top of him, sweaty and panting hard. Steve couldn't remember ever feeling so alive, so  _ bright  _ with feeling. One of his hands stayed on Tony's back, rising and falling with the heaving of his chest, the other fell to his hair, twining in between the strands. Tony hummed contentedly and snuggled closer. 

When Steve's mind cleared and his heart rate had returned to normal, he turned and nuzzled his nose into the side of Tony's face, breathing him in. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to see where this could go," Steve said. "But I'm glad we had tonight. Thank you."

"Me too. God, I love you so much Steve. I can't believe you don't mind me saying it." Tony's lips brushed against Steve's skin as he spoke.

"I love you too, Tony." As the words spilled out, he realized just how true they were. Maybe he'd always loved Tony. "And if I had to end up here, there's no one else I'd rather be with at the end of it all. Even though I wish you were anywhere but here." Steve pressed a kiss to the top of Tony's hair. "I lo-"

The door burst open, and Tony launched himself off of Steve's chest with a startled yelp. Nat appeared in the doorframe. "You made bail." She grinned like a shark. "It only cost me two shock discs and a knuckle bruise. Let's go." Her eyes raked over the discarded tub of vaseline, the pile of clothes, and their naked, sweaty, sticky bodies. She turned to leave. "You might want pants!" she called back over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can stalk me on tumblr at festiveferret.tumblr.com


End file.
